List of The Peanuts Show episodes
These are a list of episodes from the longest running Peanuts cartoon show The Peanuts Show which first aired in 1987. Season 1: 1987-1988 #Pilot # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2: 1988-1989 #Your Shoelaces Are Untied, Charlie Brown #Big Fat Loser #Stinky Stinky #World Domination # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3: 1989-1990 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #At Bat Season 4: 1990-1991 #OOO! Is That a Diamond? #1 HoMe HomeR #Oh Dear... # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5: 1991-1992 #And You #Super Me # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6: 1992-1993 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7: 1993-1994 #Quit On Kite #A Broke Thing #Nosey Guy #Hype #For Me! #What a Trip Charlie Brown #Did You? #Rank. # # # # # # # # # 18. Season 8: 1994-1995 #Swim In The Pool # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9: 1995-1996 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Pony #Math Stinks #West Young Man #Funnyman #Boo! #No Pictures, Please Season 10: 1996-1997 #UKA (United Kids of America) #Mis-butt-on #Good ol Whatshisname #Have you seen Snoopy? #Bc123 #Year 32222222323232 #The Turners #Crash #Go! Charlie Brown! #At Mealtime #Crude Burps #Hie-Ya! #Universe Park #6:27 PM #Apple RV #Fine Moves (Plus A Fall) #It's Your Dog Charlie Brown! #Funfest #Mousetrap #The Big Garfield Crossover #Scrambled Eggs #Go Team! Season 11: 1997-1998 #Hi, Linus. #Video Game Madness #Charlie Brown's Lemonade Stand #2 Years To Wait Until My Toy To Come In The Mail #Tim S. James #Ginger-Breads # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 12: 1998-1999 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 13: 1999-2000 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #R.I.P Charles Schutz # Season 14: 2000-2001 # # # # # # #Timber # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 15: 2001-2002 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 16: 2002-2003 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 17: 2003-2004 #Try #Pets Not Welcome # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Crybaby # Season 18: 2004-2005 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 19: 2005-2006 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 20: 2006-2007 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 21: 2007-2008 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Dinner Diet #The Krab #Gross Foods #Un-Tied Shoe-Laces #Have a Good Day, Charlie Brown! #Baseball And Mishaps #New Telephone #Cool Stunts Season 22: 2008-2009 #The New Kid #April Blues #Sad-Snoopy #Kite Fails-Again #Eat At The Charlie Brown Food Service #Jonny Boy+Dorky Boy=Flatten #Mild Cheese #And What? #Yellow Lemonade #Shoeoff #Oh, My Hand #Goody #Football Practice #Fold, Cut And Ow! #Shoo Fly #Hotfoot #Climb! #Canned Bread: The Big Spongebob Crossover #Me Want More #Rays of Light Season 23: 2009-2010 The animation and opening sequence was changed starting with this season. It is also the first season to be broadcast in high definition #Hello! My Fellow Ugly! #Shames #Kite People #Charlie Brown And The Device #Jolly Lodgers #A Great Day #Lucy, The Nice Person? #Lucy, The Nice Person? Pt 2 #Wanted: Peppermint Patty #Not Today But Next Week #The Glory #Klop! #Fish n' Stuff #Snoopy's New Doghouse #Raisin' The Roof #Mega-Linus #Food! #Imagination Bath #It's Christmas Charlie Brown! Season 24: 2010-2011 #After Christmas #Off We Go #Vanilla #Van, Truck to A Car #Baseball Fails Again #Goods and More #Game Record #Hockey #Wind, Kites And Trees #Ripoff #"Indoors" #Babysinging # # # # # # # # # Season 25: 2011-2012 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 26: 2012-2013 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 27: 2013-2014 #What A Diffrence A Pet Makes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 28: 2014-2015 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 29: 2015-2016 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 30: 2016-2017 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 31: 2017-2018 #The Dinosour # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 32: 2018-2019 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 33: 2019-2020 #The Best at Blowing Bubbles #Even At 12 #Snoopy's BIG Party #Zzz #Right as a Asking Guy # # # # # # #Pasta #Eardrum #Lost At Sea #Lost At Sea Part 2 #Eastside New School #Compass #Snoopy Hates TVs #Happy As Heck #Kicking Football Madness #Boy Scout Cookies #Salsa n' Chips Season 34: 2020-2021 #The Bad, The Great, The Gullible #The Ugly Day #The Guys That Wake Up At The Crack Of Dawn Are Cracked #Older Than The 100 Year Old Dog #Cul-De-Sac #Series Finale- April Fools! #Charlie Brown's Old House #Fanmade Robot #Internet Van Pelt #Augh! #Goner #Zone Maze #Friday The 13th`` #4th Wall #Im In A Rush #Charlie Brown's Movie #Today, Today #You Are Good, Charlie Brown #2021? 20. We Can't Season 35: 2021-2022 #Goodness #The Search For Linus's Blanket #The Search For Linus's Blanket Pt2 #Dumb Gags #Gangs #Rated Arr For Pirates #Mispelled #Charlie Brown's Fan Mail #Sue For Mail #X World #Don't Feed The Animals # # # # # # # # # # # Season 36: 2022-2023 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 37: 2023-2024 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 38: 2024-2025 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 39: 2025-2026 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 40: 2026-2027 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Bye Charlie Brown?: Part 1 #Bye Bye Charlie Brown?: Part 2 Series finale Category:The Peanuts Show Episodes